Story Scrapbook
by ArzanianJoy
Summary: You are about to embark on a journey into my mind, a vast and fairly empty maze except for the monsters, constantly roaming original characters, imaginary friends and lovers, fantasies, dreams, night terrors, and the lovely heart that constantly beats at an uneven pace in my multipurpose ballroom. Take a look a the summaries that may become stories in the close future.
1. Welcome

You are about to embark on a journey into my mind, a vast and fairly empty maze except for the monsters, constantly roaming original characters, imaginary friends and lovers, fantasies, dreams, night terrors, and the lovely heart that constantly beats at an uneven pace in the middle of my ballroom which serves many purposes. I have a throne room and a library which is where I am usually found. Do not let me hold you back. Take a look around.

* * *

**_First up, the rules of my mind._**

~ No flaming an idea (or summary) ~

~ No yelling at me or anyone that is just trying to help me ~

~ Try to find something you like. Don't just demand from me to find one for you or make one for you ~

~ Think before you speak (or act) ~

~ In general, hold yourself like an adult while here ~

~ Take your time when reading ~

~ Have fun ~

* * *

Summaries **Wills** (O) and **Will Nots **(X).

~ O ~ Will have romance, a touch of it if not a lot ~ O ~

~ O ~ Will have Mpreg, spread throughout, may not even be noticable ~ O ~

~ O ~ Will have Shounen Ai, my current favorite genre ~ O ~

~ O ~ Will have minor character bashing here or there, you have to have some kind of bad guy ~ O ~

~ X ~ Will not have horror, or not much of it ~ X ~

~ X ~ Will not have major sex scenes, haven't done much there so you'll all have to wait for that ~ X ~


	2. Angel Academy

**Name:**

Angel Academy

**Gender:**

Crime/Romance

**Age:**

10+ chapters

**Personality:**

Yugi gets admitted to a mental institute because his hallucinations are making him see a double of himself and he's able to talk with him, converse, have a docile relationship, even going so far as to call him a friend. His parents ship him overseas to the Angel Academy a mental institute, for monitoring. Yugi's been diagnosed with Bipolar and has horrific mood swings that only his hallucinated double, dubbed Yami, is able to calm him down.

Once Yugi's been assigned a dormitory room, he meets his roommate, Ryou Bakura, a boy born in England that lived in Japan. Ryou has Dissociative Identity Personality Disorder which means he has a split personality. His other personality, a cruel, sadistic side dubbed as only Bakura, comes out at the most random times. Bakura comes out to greet/scare Yugi only to be put into place by Yugi who goes into a rage mode and introduces Yami to them. Ryou comes back and they become fast friends.

The next day, Yugi heads to the office to get his papers and literally runs into an older blonde. They both receive their schedules and learn their in almost all the same classes. The blonde happens to be seventeen year old Joey Wheeler, a boy diagnosed with Bulimia Nervosa. They hit it off fairly well compared to Yugi's meeting with Bakura. Joey starts to play the role of the protective older brother.

Both boys are escorted to their first class, Physical Education, and become acquainted with another platinum blonde, Malik Ishtar born in Egypt. Malik turns out to be diagnosed with Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder and acts like a permanently young hyper child that bounces from one thing to the next without a care in the world. The three of them get placed in a group together and begin their exercise.

So far the day's gone without incident but as soon as Yugi changes classes to head to English, he starts seeing blood covering the walls. Being unable to handle the new development, Yugi screams and runs out of the academy building. He runs right into a fight just outside the doors and his hallucination becomes a reality. Blood soaks the grass and the walls all by one person's hand. Yugi screams again and turns to run again.

The cause of the nightmare come reality, Atem Sennen who's diagnosed with Antisocial Personality Disorder, covers his mouth and pulls him back. Yugi starts freaking out and his fear turns into rage. He may be small but he socked Atem in the gut and runs again this time away from the building altogether. Yugi's hallucination of blood follows him as he runs through the school yard, all the way back to his dormitory.

Yugi finds his roommate and an older looking copy on Ryou's bed. Yugi throws the closest thing to him, which happens to be a large encyclopedia, at the two and storms into the bathroom. Ryou's copy, Akefia Tozokuo diagnosed with Borderline Personality Disorder, gets pissed and slams the bathroom door open, only to find Yugi in a corner, talking to himself, or rather Yami's hallucination.

Meanwhile, Bakura comes out and throws a pillow at Yugi. Yugi catches the pillow and starts ripping it to shreds with his teeth. Yugi finally calms down and comes from the corner. He explains what happened to Bakura and Akefia. Akefia recognizes Atem's description and darts out to stop the other man from fighting. Again.

Ryou comes back and talks with Yugi about the hallucinations. Just around then, a councilor comes to the door and takes Yugi to one of the psychologists' office where he is left to wait for the doctor to come in. When the man finally arrives, he makes Yugi take a Geodon 20mg. He speaks with Yugi for a while before sending him back to his room to relax for the day.

On Yugi's third day in Angel Academy and having met a few other friends, a few students in his third period were missing. He didn't know their names but he did know their faces and they were just gone. The door opened late and one of the missing students walked in covered in bandages across his arms and face. He sat down in his chair as though nothing had happened and Yugi starts to get skeptical.

The disappearances and reappearances of his classmates covered in bandages continue and he eventually confronts Malik as he has been in Angel Academy the longest of his friends. Malik gets hush hush before directing him back to his dormitory and that he'd tell him there.

Yugi learns the nasty and well kept secret of Angel Academy.

**Appearance:**

Being sent to a new academy can't possibly be that bad, right? Shake the fact that it's a mental institute and delinquent center and the name doesn't sound too bad. Well what happens when Yugi finds himself and his friends in a pinch that can't possible get worse? The guys have to fight to find their way out of their worst nightmare. Welcome to Angel Academy!

**History:**

Yugi Motou: Bipolar Disorder, 15 years old

Ryou Bakura: Dissociative Identity Personality Disorder, 15 years old

Malik Ishtar: Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder, 16 years old

Joey Wheeler: Bulimia Nervosa, 17 years old

Atem Sennen: Antisocial Personality Disorder, 19 years old

Akefia Tozokuo: Borderline Personality Disorder, 18 years old

Marik Ishmah: Schizotypal Personality Disorder, 18 years old

Seto Kaiba: Narcissistic Personality Disorder, 20 years old


	3. Hold onto me OR Destiny Intertwined

**Name:**

Hold onto me OR Destiny Intertwined

**Gender:**

Angst/Family

**Age:**

1 chapter—oneshot

**Personality:**

Hermos goes into labor the moment Critias is sealed into his crystal cell. He spends fifty five hours in labor before his first born son, Seto, is born. An hour later, his second child, Joseph, is born to him. He spends the night unaware of anything but the next morning he awakens from a horrible nightmare of inky darkness.

Twin sons are brought to Hermos who breaks down crying realizing that he'll never see his lover again. He looks at both his children and his tears drip onto both of them. When they open their eyes he is shocked to the point that he couldn't cry anymore. He then holds both his children to him and feeds to hungry boys.

After registering both his children and taking their papers, Hermos places Joey in a sling which he then places on his back and holds Seto in another sling before his body and he leaves to never look back. Nothing holds him back anymore. Hermos runs from the darkness trying to catch up to him but a dragon always was able to move faster so he outruns his enemy until he gets to the ocean.

Heartbroken, Hermos uses magic to implant his twin sons in different woman's wombs thousands of years into the future, praying that his children never have to face the darkness and pay for Dartz's mistake. Hermos gets caught moments after his children disappear, years and years away and is sealed into his own crystal cell.

**Appearance:**

Pregnant Hermos is left alone to give birth to his twin sons and raise them on his own. What happened to Critias? What do you do when your children are going to be hunted down by darkness? Why, send them to the future and become a guardian to protect them for the rest of your long life in hopes that nothing comes to harm them.

**History:**

Hermos: Dragon, deceased

Critias: Dragon, deceased

Joey: Dragon, alive

Seto: Dragon, alive


	4. Hold onto me

**Name:**

Hold onto me

**Gender:**

Romance/Action/Hurt/Comfort/Adventure

**Age:**

10+ chapters

**Personality:**

Rome has been acting strange for the past fifteen years. First they hear of suspicious activity in Rome from one of Akefia's men and now they're recruiting mass numbers of men into their army. Rome's definitely been weird lately and ever since the Empress fell into a coma that many years ago.

Yugi falls into play with the Romans as his clock is supposedly able to turn the body back in time. But he has not mastered his magic over the clock as of yet. He can heal wounds but that's about it. He's the key to saving Rome's Empress.

Rome's playing underhandedly to take the clock from Egypt. Unbeknownst to them, Yugi's now part of the royal family, protected by all of Egypt's laws and bodyguarded by the Theiving kingdom as well as his childhood bodyguard and caretaker. Another thing Rome doesn't know is that Egypt's fallen in love with the young neko and his kind ways.

Rome manages to kidnap Yugi in intention to whip the boy until he breaks and use the clock for Rome's use. To them, they have in their hands what could save their beloved empress. Yugi's scarred once before the clock takes large effect and freezes time in the room.

**Appearance:**

Sequel to Hold me Together. Yugi's the King in a chess game between the Pharaoh of Egypt and the Emperor of Rome. For some odd reason, Pegasus has learned that Yugi holds the Clock of Endless time. Being the only thing in existence that could save his wife, he wants it for himself. What's unexpected is that the three royal forces in Egypt have come together as one.

**History:**

Yugi: 15 years old, Neko king

Heba: 16 years old, Prince of Egypt

Kazue: unknown age, Neko caretaker

Kaede: unknown age, Neko bodyguard

Atem: 38 years old, Pharaoh of Egypt

Yami: 34 years old, Prince of Egypt

Pegasus: 43 years old, Emperor of Rome


End file.
